Destructive Behavior
by Smenzer
Summary: James has suicidal thoughts after Elizabeth turned down his proposal in favor of Will. Rated T for his thoughts and careless actions. Oneshot. Character death.


Destructive Behavior

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Character death

Summary: James suffers from bad thoughts and destructive behavior because of Elizabeth.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney.

Author's Note: This story was written in response to a story challenge from Cassiopaya where POTC characters commit suicide. I thought James and the hurricane was an appropriate choice. I normally don't write stuff like this but thought I'd try the challenge.

Publically humiliated.

The shame of it still stung and he couldn't help feel that his crew was sniggering about it behind his back. Why wouldn't they? It was the juiciest piece of news since the whole undead pirates thing. And what made it even worst was that he had been turned down in favor of a mere blacksmith, a commoner, a nobody! The boy didn't even have any money…

How could it happen? It was unheard of.

James Norrington stood on the upper deck of his ship, the Dauntless, as she chased after the Black Pearl. He duly noted the slight changes in the sea around him, how the water turned from the tropical blue-green to a steel gray. Storm clouds started to gather on the far horizon and the wind had picked up. Cold spray hit him in the face, even way up here and he could taste the salt on his lips. The crew down on the main deck were already soaked and he really didn't care. His green eyes stared at the black sails far ahead, sails that were always out of reach.

You're not really chasing Jack…

No, he was fleeing from Elizabeth…

She had broken his heart and the pieces could not be put back together. He couldn't stand seeing her look mooney-eyed at Turner, the two laughing and kissing each other.

She was meant to be his.

He had loved her with all of his heart and soul.

He still did but now it was painful.

Too painful.

How could he ever live without her?

He felt the change in the air, the little sensations that told him from years of experience a hurricane was coming.

He really couldn't work up enough feelings to care, not while his heart and mind was locked in utter despair.

The sea grew rougher under his ship, the waves swelling to incredible size. The wind tore at the rigging and sails, the huge waves crashing over the deck. His men screamed and some were swept overboard into the rough seas.

Lucky devils.

He knew he should have ordered for the sails to be rolled up and tied against the spars…could still order it…but it seemed like too much bother.

What did it matter if Elizabeth didn't love him?

His lieutenant shouted at him for orders, fear clear as day in his voice and eyes, but he ignored him. What did the man expect, a miracle, perhaps? They were already in the storm and helpless. With a loud crack the mast broke and came tumbling down and crashed onto the deck, some poor saps getting crushed under it. Others struggled under the heavy wet sails, trying desperately to get free somehow before they were drowned under the fabric.

The hull was groaning horribly now, every timber and beam shaking.

It wouldn't be long now…

There … a huge wave coming from the side. It was like a wall of water and it would slam into the Dauntless like a brick wall. The timbers would crack and break, the ship split apart. It would be upon them in a few moments.

It would be the end.

I will go down with the ship as is proper…

The ship jerked horribly and then she was on her side, rapidly sinking.

James found himself in the freezing sea, cold waves constantly hitting him in the face and stealing his breath. Even though this was the tropics, the water was freezing and he felt the water leach all of the heat from his body. His legs and feet were already going numb.

But then why did it still hurt so much?

Surely the icy sea should leech the pain as well?

But no, it was still there in his mind's eye, her choice, how she had moved that fateful day to stand next to Turner, taking his arm. There had been no shame in her eyes, no embarrassment of his inferior social class.

He had loved her for years and had dreamed of how he would marry her once he became capable of taking proper care of her. Why else had he risen through the ranks so quickly, studied so hard, mastered every skill he had needed? He had done it all for her.

But she didn't care…she had thrown it back in his face.

And the saddest thing was that even after all of that, her rejection and her betrayal and all of the pain, he still loved her.

Even after he was gone he would love her…

He would do anything for her.

His entire body was numb now and he knew the end must be near. The waves were pushing and shoving him this way and that. His numb limbs grew tired and he stopped trying to stay afloat.

He would let the sea decide his fate.

Death would be welcome.

Without Elizabeth, there was no reason to live.

He felt himself sinking into the watery depths, the last image in his mind of Elizabeth's beautiful face, a few strands of hair curling about her face just so and her warm brown eyes shining with mirth about a pirate story he had shared with her long ago.

Fin


End file.
